Theory Studying the unknown and forgotten question in TLOS
by Eclipse-Sol
Summary: There are many questions that are left unanswered in TLOS, Is Cynder a purple dragon, who is Spyro's family, Why are dragons only born on Hatch Day and a few others. This answers those as much as possible.


_**[(A/N: Me and a Friend were talking about Spyro and we got onto purple dragon spawns, Cynders element and one thing led to this is on fanfiction, I cannot place any images on here, so those will be missing. If you have theory, please leave a review or PM me, and I will reply with what I think. I will also be giving you the Google Drive link so you may view with pictures, though personally, I believe it to be unnecessary.)]**_

Throughout the video games titled: " _The Legend Of Spyro"_ and all other games within the same universe, there are several discrepancies, along with many theories suggesting who might be the protagonists' ( _In this case, Spyro)_ dad might be.

This report will delve into the truth behind several matters. We will unravel the story of the Guardians, Malefor, Spyros' family, Cynders mysterious background and the once-a-year hatchday.

We shall begin with the easiest to answer, Spyros' heritage. As we know, genes are passed down from parent to child, which is why children will often look like their parents. Using this, we can search through other known dragons' facial features in attempt to narrow down our search. However, due to the complexity of genes, there remains a chance that several dragons resemble Spyro, or that none will, should he take after his mother.

There is only one dragon that resembles Spyro, this being the dragon we are introduced to after Spyro, Ignitus the fire guardian. These two dragons ( _Spyro and Ignitus)_ resemble each other very well, having caught the attention of the fans, and thus spawning many theories. However, this is not the only way we can determine Spyros' parentage. The most noticeable similarities are the horns, both having a lighting shape and golden colour, the spines on their tails and their snots both having the box like shape with raised nostrils.

Spyro, being a purple dragon can wield all four four of the elements. ( _Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth.)_ However, due to the lack of knowledge of the importance of the elements in relation to each other, we must assume that the element with which the dragon ( _Spyro)_ is genetically suited for will be the first to emerge.

The element that Spyro first uses and learns is Fire. Assuming that the elements are passed genetically, which all evidence suggests is true, then one of, if not both of, Spyros' parents wield Fire. There is only one fire dragon in the entire world that resembles Spyro. Ignitus. Because of the close resemblance and their inane ability to use Fire, is it almost certain that the two are father and son. What we cannot account for or predict is his mother as no evidence in any form is given to support any claims.

Now that we have revealed what can be known about Spyros' heritage, we can begin with Cynders parents, and her original element. Her original Element is easy. Because of the corruption that Cynder was infected with, she can also wield four elements, three of them being unnatural and dark, while only one has been known to exist before. Wind. In the final gamer, where we can play as Cynder, this is also the first ability that we receive. Following the logic that we used to determine Spyros' original element, it is safe to assume that Cynders element is Wind. However, this poses a problem. Cynder is known to have been hatched on the same day as Spyro, so both of her parents must have been alive for that year at least, yet the history texts show that the wind dragons went extinct over ten years ago. So how is Cynder alive? While this is a very good question, we must also look into her other abilities.

Cynder, like Spyro, has four abilities. Wind, Fear, Poison, and Shadow. Even after Cynders return to her previous uncorrupted form, she retains these powers. While it is entirely possible that this is merely a side effect, it also asks a very important question. ' _Is Cynder a purple dragon?'_

Looking at her colouration, one would have to conclude that, no, she is not, but when shown her four abilities, coupled with her apparent knowledge of when she is being affected by corruption, as she has said in the games, then it becomes even more possible. It is said that only a purple dragon can match a purple dragon in power. Malefor, being much older than Cynder, would have had time to gain a lot more power, and as such can start to corrupt dragons minds.

Cynders knowledge of when she is being affect means that she can resist to a certain degree, which only supports the theory that she is a purple dragon as she can begin to match Malefor's power.

Both of these can be explained away with the answer: ' _It's the corruption, she knows what it feels like, so she can begin to predict its influence.'_ While true, there is something that does not support this.

Convexity.

This is an element that is specific to purple dragons, meaning that only purple dragons can use it. Many believe it to be the culmination of all four elements, which would explain why only purple dragons can use it as they are the only ones who can use all four elements. Malefor can use it, Spyro can use it and so can Cynder. Some might be thinking that this was given to her by Malefor, but her body would not be able to produce the needed elements when not corrupted, unless she is a purple dragon capable of wielding Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth.

It is safe to assume that this many aspects that appear in Cynder mean that she is a purple dragon, one could be mistaken for Malefor's' influence, two could possibly mean extenuating circumstances that we are not aware of. Three can only mean that she was originally a purple dragon, as it is far too convenient for her to have so many aspects of the purple dragons.

But this would mean that there are two purple dragons in the same generation, surely that would be impossible? If we taken the 'p _urple dragon every ten generations'_ rule, then yes, this would be impossible, but there is a way this might be possible.

Either the history books are wrong, or the Guardians, knowingly or otherwise, are lying. Malefor sent the apes into the temple to secure the purple egg, and destroy all others, but then why take Cynder's egg, unless it was purple? And why smash the normal eggs?

To answer this, we must fabricate a hypothetical situation. You are part of the original Guardians, you have the respect and admiration of everyone everywhere. You are the most powerful of your element. Then suddenly, along comes another dragon, who besides being able to use all five elements, ( _At this point, we are assuming that the Wind dragons still exist and thus making five elements.)_ is the strongest in using them. Surely you would feel threatened, angered even that this upstart just came along and was distracting the people, who are beginning to follow them rather than you. You would begin to loose power. So, how do you take back your power? You can't kill him, you would be exiled at best, even if you could beat them in a duel, so what do you do? You claim that all eggs must be gathered in the temple for safety, and tell the people that purple dragons are very rare. They have to believe it don't they? There's no other proof other than a single purple dragon for a few billion others.

But purple eggs start appearing every year, so these would have to be taken care of. It carried on like this for centuries, until Malefor comes along, appearing on the ten generation mark, and he somehow learns of the treachery of the Guardians, but he has no proof as the Guardians would always take care of the eggs and the history books are written by them. So Malefor runs, fearing for his safety. The Guardians by this point are worried, they are aware of the purple eggs, they get rid of them after all, so they believe Malefor is preparing for war.

However, they can't rely on the wind dragons, their elements making them unpredictable, they could side with Malefor, and that would mean their downfall, so they kill them all, staging an attack. All of the wind dragons are dead, so none can take the place of the fallen Guardian. This is blamed on Malefor, whom all dragons now have a burning hatred for. Every time someone comes across him, Malefor tries to tell them of the Guardians crimes, but the civilians don't listen, and Malefor is forced to kill them. This also carries on for Hundreds of years, until Malefor is certain that no dragon would listen, and begins to spiral into depression, which gives way to his cruelty. He would take the purple eggs himself, which is where Cynder's' egg was taken. Why else was it taken unless for Malefor's orders, while all other were destroyed?

There has been no purple dragons since Malefor, because the ten generation mark has not been passed, so the Guardians are not able to allow another to survive, breaking the rule that they themselves created, but Spyro's egg is taking in by dragonflies, and thus begins the game.

This theory is backed up by the fact that Malefor gives Spyro a chance to work with him, instead of instantly attacking like he would were Spyro an ordinary dragon, even telling Spyro that there have been many more purple dragons that what the Guardians say.

While this is a long winded explanation, and is only hypothetical so no real evidence except historical events and people take place or are explained, it still remains to be the only theory that explains the war, its causes and its politics.

But this raises yet another question. Where do all the purple dragons keep coming from? Not in the sense of parents but rather in the sense of genes.

There is a suspected minimum of one purple dragon per generation ( _Only suspected as Cynder being a Purple dragon is still only a theory and not confirmed.)_ The easiest assumption would be that dragons, like humans, have gene and alleles to make up their DNA, though dragons would have more pairs of alleles as they are much more varied than humans, it is in fact possible for them to have a completely different DNA structure and amino acid structure, but this cannot be proven by any means.

Assuming that dragons do in fact have a DNA structure similar to ours, then the purple trait would be a recessive gene, perhaps even dependent on other variables. Because of the small number of purple dragons compared to the number of ' _Ordinary_ ' dragons, the best assumption would be that the purple trait is affected by several different alleles, much like human eye colour.

Another less likely theory is that the purple gene is recessive, to such a degree, it is overpowered by any other element, unless the second of the pair is present. This would mean that many of the population already has the genes, but it is overpowered by their element. It would also allow for the relatively tiny amount of purple dragons born in a generation, and why the number varies, from one per generation, such as Malefor's generation, or maybe two per generation, like what is suspected of Spyro and Cynder.

If this were the case, then Ignitus, being the father of Spyro, might also be the father of Cynder. The tiny ratio of Purple dragons to normal dragons would mean that should more than one Purple dragon be born in a generation, then there stand a large probability that they would be of the same family.

There are many theories that revolve around the purple gene(s) but the one that we must chose as fact should be the one that make the least assumptions, in accordance to Occam's Razor. **[Where many theories are appropriate, the one that makes the least assumptions will be most correct]** The one theory that makes the least assumptions is the theory about the purple gene being affected by other factors or elements.

Now that we've talked about the DNA of dragons, let us take a closer look at the one day of the year where all eggs hatch, regardless of time of conception. This day is known as Hatch Day, and if we are to believe the theory about the original Guardians lust for power, then we also believe that his was started by the same guardians in order to dispose of the purple dragon egg in secret.

When an egg is laid, it is placed in the temple, where it remains until the next Hatch Day. If an egg was lain the day after Hatch Day number one, then the egg will wait an entire year for Hatch day number two, regardless of the dragon inside. Why on that one day?

It is common knowledge that dragons go through a period of heat, where the females of the species are more fertile, much like the menstruation cycle of humans. The female dragons release hormones to attract males, but it is likely that the period of heat lasts for more than one day, otherwise the dragon species would have collapsed centuries ago. Instead it is likely that females are fertile throughout the year, but with increased chances of successful conception during heat. As such, if there was a specific amount of time that the hatchling within the egg needs to develop, then it is near impossible for there to be a Hatch Day.

To find a method that is likely to be used to ensure that the eggs all hatch on the same day, as well as controlling population in cases a crisis, we must again look towards Malefor.

Malefor used some form of magic to increase Cynders' size to her adult form. It is not impossible to think that this method is known by others, and offers a way that all eggs hatch at once. The magic is set upon the eggs, which would grow the fetus until it can break away the shell, and move on it's own, but only to the stage where it can free itself from its' egg.

What Malefor used was a more enhanced version, that forced Cynder to grow to her adult size and serve in his army.

However, this is not the only possible theory that has been formed. There are two main theories that involve the hatching of the eggs.

 **1)** The eggs are not in fact eggs, but instead are a form of child protection and population management. The eggs would be hard enough to survive a fall and keeps the fetus in a form of stasis, where on the Hatch Day, the egg is tripped away by the parents or carers, releasing the hatchling, or

 **2)** Magic is used on the eggs to grow them to their necessary size, where they have the strength to break free from their shells on their own.

However, as we have seen during Spyro's hatching, time seems to be the deciding factor as he was born to dragonflies, who have no knowledge of magic, and thus could not grow Spyro, while also not being strong enough to break the eggs shell.

It is almost inconceivable that purple dragon eggs hatch in a different way than normal eggs, so the evidence suggests that the dragons hatch on their own, regardless of day. This also suggest that there are only two viable theories.

 **1)** Dragons hatch whenever, though there is a celebration day at a time that would allow for a majority of eggs to hatch on a single day, or

 **2)** heat lasts only for one day, and all other attempts at conception fail.

In all observations, there are many assumptions, far to many for any of them to be called a solid and water proof theory, as multiple theories are supported by the same evidence. The lack of evidence also brings with it a problem as it means a broad spectrum of possibilities. If there was more evidence, we could match a theory that held true to all the evidence, but since we are missing so much evidence and supplied so many assumptions, there is no one theory for how the eggs are hatched on a single day, if they even are.

 _ **([A/N: Here's the link to the Drive:**_ docs . google document / d / 1g3TiCNiAPKCx9MFipL4v9K _ oKO1cBvNN9JWPnIjudqg / edit ? usp = sharing _**])**_


End file.
